tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Skids
Skids has a tendency to bump into things, which, at speeds of 60 mph, can be a very unhealthy habit. It's not that he's reckless... he's just a bit of a daydreamer. His analyzer circuitry is frequently pondering some arcane data about Earthen life forms rather than the Decepticons' latest attack. Usually he can rouse himself out of his daze before it's too late, as evidenced by the screeching of his suddenly applied brakes when he's in his car mode. Given his former career on Cybertron as an anthropologist and researcher, he considers his new home - Earth - to be one vast laboratory of limitless opportunity. In fact, it would be perfect if it weren't for the war's interference. Often, his findings are of invaluable assistance to his fellow Autobots. Nonetheless, sometimes other Autobots wonders if Skids knows who they're fighting. Sometimes Skids wonders too. Skids has an enormous memory storage capacity. He can record visual information virtually instantaneously, and has been known to scan an entire college library's collection in two hours. In Autobot mode, he carries a liquid nitrogen rifle, which shoots a stream of the super-cooled element up to 600 feet. He also uses an electron blaster, which emits a burst of 20,000 volts and can short-circuit virtually any mechanical foe. In Honda City Turbo mode, his brakes, by far the best among the Autobots and courtesy of Wheeljack's genius, can decelerate him from 50 mph to zero within 25 feet. Of course, such sudden stops aren't too good for the well-being of any car, including Skids. Skids isn't a very fast car. His daydreaming often puts him in very dangerous situations. Often, he can be trapped into letting his guard down when distracted by something that piques his scientific curiosity. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Like many of the Autobots who first appeared in 1985, the exact circumstances behind Skids joining the original group of Earth-based Autobots remain unknown. Skids first appeared as part of a strike force that was sent to stop the Insecticons from ravaging a human farm, only to meet with failure. Apparently injured in the battle, Skids underwent some repairs by Hoist upon return to Autobot Headquarters, where he responded incredulously to Bumblebee's report that he had retrieved robotic insecticide from the planet Floron III to deal with the Insecticon threat. Later, Skids was part of a team sent to investigate bombs that were raining down on a city from a football stadium (the work of the Triple Changer Blitzwing). Blitzwing, however, had the stadium surrounded by a massive "Zone Defense" maze built by the Constructicons, and while attempting to traverse it, Skids crashed into Prowl and was driven over by tank-mode Blitzwing. Skids and the other Autobots' remains were then gathered by Scrapper, who built a throne for himself out of them. These Autobots were soon rescued and quickly rebuilt, and participated in the crises that ensued as Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Megatron and Devastator vied for Decepticon leadership. Following that skirmish, Prowl opined that Optimus Prime was the greatest leader in the universe, which prompted himself, Skids, Bluestreak and Tracks to form themselves into a throne for Prime; Prime refused to sit, saying that thrones were for Decepticons — he'd rather roll. MUX History: Skids was formerly CO of Autobot Science on Earth. He was killed by the Fallen in 2019. Category:Deceased characters Later that year he was resurrected by Bad Mort and had to be killed again. OOC Notes Skids transforms into a tiny Honda City Turbo. He is XO of Autobot Science. Logs Players Skids is no longer available for application. He was once temped by Typhoon. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:1985 Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Science Category:Characters Category:Transformers